


A Prayer

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I cried writing this, I really am, Poems, Spoilers, UnDeadwood, enjoy, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Another undeadwood poem, enjoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the critters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+critters).

> I’m sorry!

A Prayer 

It ends with a prayer,

just like it began with one.

five loners meet,

bound together;

by forces they don’t see.

a failed gamble ends a life 

one woman weeps 

the other filled with anger.

The reverend offers comfort.

He offers a prayer. 

A prayer for them. 

A prayer for the fallen friend.

and even a prayer,

for the wild card.

The shot one of them,

Dead.

Just as it began with a prayer.

it ends with one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a kudos and a comment. Thanks.


End file.
